


Daddy's Little Slut

by the5boyswhochangedus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Daddy Kink, M/M, face fucking, god just read please, i'm laughing at myself, im horrible at dirty talk, im so sorry, omg, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5boyswhochangedus/pseuds/the5boyswhochangedus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes being Daddy's little slut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Slut

Harry whimpered and panted as he gripped the bed sheets, his body flushed red with sweat running down his heaving chest as he tried to keep his legs open. His body was jolting with each thrust Louis made, sending a wave of pleasure through him and put his nerves on hyper awareness.

Harry loved days like this, the days where they didn't have nothing to do and Louis could fuck him into the mattress all day long. Louis smirked as forced Harry to keep his legs open, pounding harder into him as he searched for the lads prostate. 

He ran a hand up Harry's flushed chest, slick from the sweat. He curled his hand around Harry's throat and gripped it, growling down at him, "Fucking slut. You like this don't you? You like being fucked like the little whore you are."

Harry grunted and moaned loud, gripping the bed sheets tighter as he breathed heavily, arching his back slightly. He whimpered and cried out as Louis hit his prostate dead on, "Daddy!" 

Louis froze, never hearing that word come from Harry's lips; although he couldn't deny how much it turned him on. Harry whined and shook his head, "No no no, please don't- Please don't- Fuck!"

He shouted with pleasure as Louis started to thrust harder and faster then before, his hand curling tighter around his throat and it felt like he couldn't breath but fuck, Harry loved it. Louis smirked and he slammed his hips into Harry's, "Such a slut for, Daddy. My little princess."

Harry choked out a small "Yes" as he was brutally fucked by Louis. Louis abruptly pulled out and stood up, making Harry whine and whimper, "Please!" 

Louis growled and leaned down, roughly grabbing his chin, "Shut the fuck up Kitten, and get on you knees and suck my cock with those pretty lips of yours." If there was one thing that got Harry off more then sex, it was sucking Louis off.

Harry instantly rolled onto the floor and sat back on his heels, staring up at Louis as he wrapped a hand around the base of Louis' dick, stroking lightly before he kitten licked at the tip. That's how Harry got his nickname "Kitten".

Louis smirked and he reached down to grip Harry's curls and tug on them, making Harry let out a guttural moan, his cock lurching and leaking pre cum. Louis slapped at Harry's hand until Harry let go.

He wrapped a hand around the base himself and he took the tip of his cock, running it along Harry's cherry lips, watching how Harry's lips automatically parted, "God, you're fucking gagging for Daddy's cock, hmm?" Harry nodded and whimpered, begging with his eyes.

Louis smirked and he quickly thrust into Harry's waiting mouth with no warning. He moaned at the wet heat engulfing him as he started to move his hips back and forth.

He pressed his thumb against Harry's cheek, feeling his cock sliding between those lips. He looked at Harry's eyes and already saw the lad looking up at him with lust green eyes. 

Louis smirked, "Gonna make you choke on it, slut." He gripped Harry's curls tighter and pulled his head back until Harry's neck was exposed.

Louis started to push his cock deeper, down Harry's throat. He watched how Harry gagged and choked but didn't make no effort to stop Louis. 

Harry loved the way it felt to have Louis' cock sliding down his throat and Louis knew that. Louis moaned at the feeling and he couldn't deny how hot it was to see the outline of his dick against Harry's throat. 

He started thrusting roughly and erotically, so close to his release. He pulled back till just the tip of his cock was still inside Harry's mouth and he stroked the length of himself as he groaned Harry's name, cumming inside his mouth with a loud moan. 

He pulled out as soon as he was done and he narrowed his eyes, "Don't you dare swallow." He gripped Harry's chin, "Open up let me see how much Daddy fed his cum-slut. C'mon, princess, open up."

He tapped Harry's cheek and Harry obediently opened his mouth, showing the pool of cum on his tongue. Louis smirked and he nodded, "Now swallow every last drop, don't let any of it go to waste."

Harry swallowed it all and whispered, "Wanna cum, Daddy." Louis smirked and nodded, "Go ahead, princess." 

He ran his hand through Harry's curls as Harry wrapped a hand around himself. It took three tugs before Harry was cumming in his hand with a breathy moan of Louis' name.

Louis smiled and he went to the bathroom, grabbing a flannel as he walked over and cleaned Harry up before laying them both on the bed. He held Harry in his arms and whispered, "Sleep, baby." 

Harry almost instantly fell asleep and Louis smiled softly down at the boy he loved more than anything. He wouldn't trade this for anything or anyone.


End file.
